


S c a r e d

by accidentallybroken



Category: Original Work
Genre: Panic, just. - Freeform, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:52:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9914120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken
Summary: It can be hard to remember to breath.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some scary things happened today. 
> 
> But everyone's okay.
> 
> Just shaken.
> 
> I wasn't there. 
> 
> But. It's scary. Everyone who was there is still shocked and s c a red. 
> 
> So that's where it's from.

Scared.

 

That was the word. 

 

Breathing hard, panicked. 

 

Unsure what was going on, afraid.

 

Afraid about what will happen.

 

Afraid that you're not fast enough. 

 

Oh god, what will happen if you're not fast enough? 

 

You have to remember to breath. 

 

Surreal.

 

This doesn't feel real.

 

But dreams can't scare you this much. 

 

why why why

why do these things happen?

why?

 

can you do anything?

you have to.

what do you do?

 

breath breath breath

breath breath

breath

 

how was this real?

so fast, so slow

replaying in your head. 

 

 

s c a r e d

 

you're scared. 


End file.
